This invention relates to an improved method of traveling to and from orbit around the Earth by means of a series of lighter-than-air vehicles.
All current methods of reaching orbit around the Earth involve chemical rockets launched from the ground. This method subjects the passengers and cargo to high forces. Rockets are also exceedingly dangerous. When there is a problem with a rocket, there is often only a fraction of a second to correct the problem before disaster. Cargo to be flown aboard rockets must be specially strengthened in order to survive. The people flying aboard rockets must specially selected for physical stamina and fitness and even after that, they must be trained in order to handle the stresses of such travel.
Slowly accelerating airships are the solution to both of these problems. Passengers and cargo are not exposed to high forces or loads. This invention takes days to reach orbit as opposed to minutes with conventional rockets. The safety advantage is immense. Instead of fractions of a second to correct problems this invention could take hours or even days to correct a problem without endangering passengers or cargo.